The invention relates to a device for the illumination of the stope supports in a longwall face. In the customary manner and necessary each stope support in a longwall face is provided with light sources by means of which the stope support and bordering longwall face can be illuminated. Since it must be assumed that a longwall face has 100 stope supports or more, it is obvious that the illumination of the stope supports requires a significant complexity which is made all the more difficult since, for reasons of safety technology, the power supply voltage for the illumination elements must be low in order to avoid sparking during switching.
The objective of the invention is to equip the device for the illumination of the stope supports with little complexity in such a manner that the device is safe.